


Heal Me

by buibujubilee



Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, Journal, M/M, Pundit Round Table, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buibujubilee/pseuds/buibujubilee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson has always been perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heal Me

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on this site so wish me luck! Major trigger warning for eating disorders, please don't read if you think you might be triggered.

Cold toilet water splashed against his clammy skin as Anderson sit slumped over the porcelain throne in the CNN building’s bathroom in a most undignified manner, retching up his last meal rather violently.   
With a final cough, he slowly eased himself into a more comfortable position, and after taking a few seconds to be sure that he had finished his little vomiting session, Anderson pulled himself to a standing position and shuffled to the faucet to rinse the taste of bile off of his tongue.  
After a good 10 minutes, Anderson finally emerged from the bathroom with a satisfying emptiness in his stomach and a pounding headache. Thankfully, no one had noticed his absence, otherwise more than a few eyebrows would have been raised in his direction. Everyone was starting to catch on, which terrified Anderson, apparently people were noticing his lack of appetite and extreme weight loss, all of which Anderson had dismissed with nervous remark about the flu going around, yet no one ever believed him.

"I'm worried for him." Rachel sighed, taking another long sip of her beer. "He's always been finicky about food, but I haven't seen him eat in days!"

to be cont.


End file.
